Lewis Who?
by SilvrBlade
Summary: 6 months after Lewis's death, Olivia feels like she's finally getting her life back. That is, until she winds up in a very similar situation with an all-too-familiar face. "Oh, you thought Lewis was bad? Baby, I was my brother's worst nightmare." Story adopted with permission from Dramatic-ADD-Having-ass-Writer.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: Hi everyone! So you many of you may recognize this story as previously belonging to Dramatic-ADD-Having-ass-Writer, but recently she got too busy to continue it, so she allowed me to adopt it. :) The first two chapters will remain fundamentally the same, but after that, she's given me artistic liberty to finish the story. And if you know anything about me, you know that it's going to be a fantastically exciting and bumpy ride for our characters. :) So sit back, relax, and most importantly, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

As Olivia made her way to her boyfriend's apartment from her therapist's office, she couldn't help but feel relieved. Today was the sixth month anniversary of Lewis's death, and Olivia finally was finally feeling like she was getting her life back. Despite her therapist's protests, she'd informed him that today's was going to be her last therapy session, and when she said goodbye, it wasn't just to her therapist. She said good-bye to him, to Lewis, and to her old life.

She was so tired of being viewed as the victim, not just by her entire squad, but by everyone. And she felt that continuing to see Dr. Irwin was just prolonging that image of emotional dependence. She wasn't a victim anymore; she'd won. Lewis was dead and she was was no way in hell that he was going to keep her from moving on, despite his last words before he pulled the trigger. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. She was safe, and ironically, she felt freer than she'd ever felt in her life before Lewis.

Olivia was walking up the stairs to Brian's apartment when brought out of her thoughts at the sound of her cellphone ringing. She quickly grabbed it from her purse, and smiled as she saw Brian's name light up on the screen.

"Hey Bri, I'm walking up the stairs right now." Silence. "Bri?"

She glanced back at her iPhone's screen, to see if he had hung up or if it was on mute. But neither happened.

_Maybe it was just a butt-dial_, she thought to herself as she hung up the phone and slipped it into her jacket pocket. _Well, whatever it is, it can wait fifteen seconds._

She stuck her key through the keyhole and let herself inside his apartment, closing the door and locking it behind her.

"Bri?" she asked as she looked around the apartment.

_The lights are on_, she thought, _so he had to be here._

She walked farther inside and heard the shower running in the bathroom. She smiled as she opened the bathroom door.

"Is this why you called me?" she giggled as she pushed the shower curtain back, expecting to find him naked. But to her surprise, she didn't see anyone.

She was leaning over to turn the faucet off when she heard muffled sounds coming from the tub. She looked down and gasped in horror as she saw Bryan lying down in the bathtub, with duct-tape around his mouth, and his hands and feet bound with rope. He was struggling to breathe, as the tub filled with more and more water. It was practically covering his nostrils by now.

"BRIAN!" she cried as she quickly lifted his body and sat him upright, twisting the shower handle to stop the running water. She quickly began to pull the tape away from his mouth. "Brian, what happened? I was just-"

The words caught in her throat when she felt the tip of a gun press against the back of her skull.

She lifted her hands up slowly in surrender, hoping quietly that this was just a robbery gone terribly wrong.

"Okay, okay," she breathed, "let's take it easy. You can take whatever you want. We won't fight you."

She flinched as she felt the man reach for the weapon that was lodged on her belt-clip. Then she felt him lift the hem of her pants and remove her ankle gun.

_Shit, this isn't good_, she thought to herself frantically. _This isn't good at all._

"Okay, you have my guns," she said calmly, keeping her hand where he could see them. "You're in control."

Olivia knew how to get inside criminal's minds, and if letting him believe that he was in control meant that she and Brian would get out of this alive, she would do it.

Suddenly, without saying a word, the man grabbed her by her hair and pushed her into the sink, causing her head to crash into the glass mirror.

She cried out as her head collided with the mirror, and stared as the blood-soaked shards of glass dropped into the sink. Slowly, she glanced up at the mirror, but when she saw the reflection, she couldn't believe her eyes.

I have to be hallucinating, she thought to her, as she stared dumbfounded at the reflection of the man behind her.

Her attacker looked identical to William Lewis, the only difference being that he was missing the giant scar that circled Lewis's left eye. But Olivia was positive that it was him.

"Lewis?" she breathed, shaking her head in disbelief. "No...no, it can't be."

He grinned back at her through the mirror. "What's the a matter, hun? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"You're dead!" she cried, closing her eyes tightly. She prayed that when she would open them back up, she would wake up from the terrible nightmare she was in.

"Oh, I'm not _that_ Lewis," he cooed. "You think he was bad? Let me tell you a secret." He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Baby, I was my brother's worst nightmare..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: I'd like to give a special thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome, and I'm so excited for you guys to see what I have in store! ****Now enjoy!**

Chapter 2

At the man's words, Olivia's world suddenly came crashing down on her. She thought of all the fear that she'd finally let go of, all the nightmares she'd finally stopped having, and all of the time she spent trying to recover from everything Lewis did to her, and she felt all of her progress seeping out of her through the cuts in her face. He was back. No, not him, but possibly a worse version of him. The thought made Olivia's mouth go dry.

_God help me._

The smile on the man's face widened wickedly as he saw the terror in her eyes, and in that moment, Olivia couldn't bear to look at him anymore. He looked too much like Lewis; it was like he was back from the dead, and it was enough to make Olivia feel like she was going to lose her lunch.

She looked away from him stubbornly.

"Lewis didn't have a brother," she said matter-of-factly. "You're lying."

He chuckled. "What, my brother never talked about me?" He leaned in closely to her face. "I can't say I'm surprised, though. Me and William never really saw eye-to-eye, if you know what I mean. He was always trying to prove that he was better than me, but he wasn't." He shrugged. "But I guess that's why I'm alive and he's not."

Olivia opened her eyes and stared blankly at him, still trying to absorb everything. She felt like she was losing her mind.

"Out of words, huh?" he grinned, making eye contact with Liv's reflection. "Don't worry. I've got enough words for both of us."

He suddenly grabbed her wrists and handcuffed them behind her back with a pair of steel handcuffs he'd had clipped to his belt. Before she could react, he grabbed her underarms, heaved her over his shoulder, and started carrying her back into the living room.

It took a minute for Olivia to process what what happening, but when she finally did, she fought like Hell. She writhed and squirmed, trying desperately to free herself from his grip. But she quickly found that he was much too strong, and that she was in too awkward of a position for her to effectively fight back.

After a few minutes of struggling, the man pushed Olivia onto the couch, throwing his entire weight on top of her. She stifled a scream, knowing better than to draw attention to their apartment. He had all of her weapons, and she tried to scream for help, she knew he'd kill her, her boyfriend, and whoever came to the door to help. He was in total control of the situation, and that scared her.

"What do you want?" she asked, biting her lip to fight back tears.

He only smiled and brought his mouth close to her ear. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to."

"No," she breathed as he bit the side of her face. He put a hand on her breast and bit her earlobe, and she yelped both from fear and from pain.

Suddenly the weight on her stomach lightened, and when she looked up, she saw the muzzle of her gun staring back at her.

"Rule number one: the next time you make a sound, I'll give you a real reason to make one."

Olivia closed her mouth, and watched while the man got up from the couch. He began walking over to the kitchen.

"Lewis, please," she pleaded breathlessly, unsure of what else to say, "let's just talk about this-"

She felt the words catch in her throat as he spun around and stuck the muzzle of the gun into her mouth. He began to push it down her throat, and she felt herself begin to choke.

"Rule number two," he said angrily, "don't ever call me Lewis. Lewis was my idiot brother. My name's Stefan, and you _will_ refer to me as such."

Olivia coughed and tried to pull her head away, but he only stuck the gun farther into her throat, so roughly that she felt it cut her tongue and cheeks.

"Lewis was a imbecile," Stefan continued. "He was sloppy, careless, and stupid. And on top of that, he was too cocky. He could never keep his mouth shut about what he did to every Dick and Harry he met, and he was an idiot for it." He pulled the gun out of her mouth, and Olivia spat out the blood from the cuts.

He smirked. "I guess you don't swallow much, do you Detective?"

She felt her cheeks begin to heat up, but she ignored it. She had more important things to worry about than his sexual japes.

"So you were rivals?" she asked. She'd decided that she was going to try to keep him distracted until help arrived. One of Brian's neighbors _had_ to have heard the commotion, right? So if she could just keep him talking until help came, she hoped that it would give her a better shot at staying alive.

"'Were' being the operative word," he answered flatly. "Yes, we were rivals, until you killed him. Isn't that right, Detective Benson?"

"Your brother killed himself," she replied incredulously.

"Maybe," Stefan growled, "or maybe you or one of your buddies offed him and tried to cover it up."

"That's not what happened," she said, shaking her head. "I swear to God, that's not what happened."

"I don't believe in God, Detective," he replied darkly, making his way back to the kitchen, "so, swearing to him isn't proving shit to me."

Stefan opened the fridge and pulled out the cold cuts and the mayonnaise jar.

"But you know what?" he asked. "Honestly, I don't care what your friends did to him. Hell, I'm pretty impressed with it, myself. No one's ever killed a Maxfield before."

Stefan looked up, hoping to see Olivia's reaction as he spread the mayo onto a slice of bread. Seeing the shock on her face, he laughed as he finished assembling his sandwich. He took a bite, smiling mockingly. "You seriously didn't think that our surname was actually Lewis did you?" he guffawed through a mouthful of sandwich. "William was dumb, but he wasn't _that_ dumb. He would've had to have been batshit insane for him to keep the Maxfield name if he wanted to stay alive." Stefan shook his head as he took another bite, watching her reaction carefully. "You do know about the Maxfield family, don't you Detective?"

Olivia stared at Stefan in confusion as she tried to remember the name.

Maxfield...Maxfield...why does that sound so familiar?

"Oh, come on, Detective," Stefan mocked, "you need to brush up a little on your Maxfield's were responsible for the most notorious murderous-rampage of the entire north side of the country." He finished off his sandwich and grinned at the memory of his family's dark past. "Boy, did our father have fun back in his days. What I would do to go back in time and witness all of those killings one by one." Stefan smiled and licked the mayo from his fingers, deep in thought.

"48 women," Olivia mumbled, the memory suddenly coming back.

"Hm?" he asked. "Speak up, Detective."

"Your family killed 48 women," she repeated, louder and more aggressively than she intended.

"No, the police _found_ 48 women." Stefan began to put the sandwich supplies away, the pride still shining in his face. "My dad bragged about killing hundreds of em'. And that's not including my uncles and my grandfather." He paused, his face suddenly darkening. "My brother and I tried to follow in his footsteps after the rest of our family was sentenced to life in prison, but like I said before, William was sloppy. He never listened to any of my advice, even though I'm the older twin. Of course I was the wiser one, but William couldn't handle the that. He had to always do the exact opposite as me, just out of spite, because he refused to believe that I was better than him. When I traveled South, he traveled North. When I went left, he went right." He paused again, this time turning his attention to Olivia. A new aggressiveness shone in his eyes. "That is, until he came across you.

"Suddenly, when he met you, all bets were off. He didn't give a shit about getting caught anymore, and all he talked about was how you would be his grande finale. But then he got himself killed, and his work was left unfinished." Stefan shook his head. "You must understand, Detective, the Maxfields don't leave any loose ends. We made a promise to our father that if we were to go down, we'd take our victims down with us, so there would be nothing left to discuss." Stefan cocked his head, staring at Olivia intently. "Unfortunately, you were left as a loose end."

"Is that why you're here, then?" Olivia asked, her heart sinking. "Are you here to finish the job?"

"In a way, yes," he replied. An eager look suddenly came across his face, as if he'd remembered something important. "Did you know that my idiot brother kept a diary about you?"

Stefan walked over to the other side of the couch and picked up a black book bag. He slowly unzipped the front zipper and pulled out a black leather journal, lifting it up for Olivia to see.

"It was both the smartest and the dumbest thing he's ever done," Stefan laughed. "I think William may have known more about you than you know about yourself. Everyone you've ever talked to, every coffee shop and superstore you've ever stopped at, every single thing that makes you tick, is right in this journal." He tapped his finger against the leather, as if to emphasize his point. "It's like he left an instruction manual for me to finish the job," Stefan smiled as he began to flip through the pages. "The only thing is, I've never been a big fan of having to finish off my brother's dirty work." He closed the journal and gave Olivia an evil smile. "So yes, I'm here to finish the job. But this time, we're going to have to start from the very beginning."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Olivia stared at the journal in her captor's hands. Could it be true? Had Lewis inadvertently left his brother a manual detailing how to get inside of her head? Stefan followed her gaze and grinned when he realized what she was staring at.

"Would you like me to read some entries to you?" he asked, smiling widely. He began to flip through the pages, not bothering to wait for an answer. "Oh, I like this one," he said proudly. "'September 17th. I watched Benson sleep again tonight. Night is always the best time to watch her, because when she's awake, her guard is always up. She's always on the lookout for me. But when she's asleep, she's helpless. Her chest rises and falls slowly and deeply, her body calm because she doesn't realize I'm here. Maybe I'll knock her out next time I see her. I like having her struggle, so having her wake up with me already inside of her would really be a sight!" Stefan paused to glance up at Olivia's horror-struck face. "Don't worry, it gets better. 'Sometimes I imagine-'"

"Stop," Olivia ordered, biting her lip and trying to hide her shaking. "Stop reading."

"Why?" Stefan taunted, closing the diary and straddling her stomach again. He began to brush his fingertips lightly up her thighs. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

Olivia stared at the wall defiantly, refusing to give her captor the satisfaction of showing her disgust. The very fact that Lewis had watched her sleep made her stomach churn-he had thought about her; fantasized about her! And from only a few feet away, with her never realizing! The thought of having him so close cause bile to rise up into her throat. But she was quickly brought back to the present as he began to touch her.

"Lewis loved his power trips," Stefan mused, rubbing Olivia's stomach under her shirt with his thumbs and beginning to kiss her neck. "He wanted you awake the whole time. But I'm not so greedy. Maybe I won't even wake you up for what I want to do with you. Maybe you'll just wake up, naked and violated, not knowing which way is up." He smiled as he nipped her ear and watched her flinch away from him. "How would you feel about that, Detective? Not even being able to remember what happened, with your only indication of my being there being the intense pain between your legs?"

Without warning he slid his hand between her legs, and she jumped, wriggling out of his grasp as best she could.

"Enough!" she cried, trying to fight him off with tears in her eyes. "Stop it!"

Stefan only laughed and slid off of her, slipping the diary back into his backpack.

"Detective," he said, "if you can't even handle my hand between your legs, then you're going to have a real great time with what I have planned for you."

* * *

Brian Cassidy knew that his time was limited. Somehow he'd managed to turn himself around in the tub, and after a good bit of effort, had managed to free himself by fraying the rope around his wrists by scraping it against a sharp part of the faucet. Once the rope was weak enough, he'd broken free, and had quietly slipped out of his wet clothing so that it wouldn't make noise when he got out of the tub. Then, dressed in only his boxers, he'd escaped to his bedroom to climb out of the fire escape. The asshole who'd trapped him in his bathroom had taken his cell phone and had cut the cord for his land line, so Brian knew he would have to go to one of his neighbors for help if he wanted to make sure that he and Olivia both made it out alive.

He quietly pulled open the window and climbed through, stepping gently onto the fire escape. Then, as soon as he was all the way out, he snuck down to the next floor, where his friend David had an apartment. Brian tapped on his friend's window, trying to ignore the look on his face when he saw that Brian was only in his underwear.

"Don't judge me," Brian said sternly as David opened the window for him. "Where's your phone?"

"Over there," his friend replied, pointing to the house phone. "Can I ask what this is about?"

"No time," Brian replied, grabbing the phone and dialing 911. "I'll explain later. Hello? Yes, I'd like to report a break-in. Someone broke into my apartment, locked me in my bathroom, and is currently holding my girlfriend captive. I managed to escape while he wasn't paying attention, but he's still got my girlfriend." He paused as the woman on the other end spoke. "Her name is Olivia Benson, and mine is Brian Cassidy. We're both detectives for the NYPD." He paused again. "I think I heard the guy say his name was Stefan, and that he was related to William Lewis,a man who stalked and tried to rape my girlfriend about 6 months ago. I'm afraid that he wants to hurt her because he thinks she was responsible for his brother's death." As he continued to give the operator his information, David went into his bedroom and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. "Yes, thank you," Brian said, both to his friend and the operator. "No, I'll stay on the line."

He began to pull on the sweatpants with one hand, when suddenly a loud crash sounded from upstairs.

"Shit," Brian breathed, pulling the pants on the rest of the way. He began to talk into the phone again. "No, the police need to come now. It sounds like they're struggling, and I don't know what's going on. I think he's hurting her." Another loud bang. "Fuck! Forget it, I'm going back in there." He thrust the phone at his friend, but David grabbed his shoulder instead.

"You're not going back up there," David told him sternly, his grip like iron on his friend's shoulder. "The police will be here soon, right?"

Brian opened his mouth to reply, but the words were stolen from him when he heard another bang, Olivia scream, and the man upstairs start to laugh loudly.

"Fuck that," Brian yelled, ripping his shoulder away, tossing the phone to his friend, and climbing back out onto the fire escape. "I _am_ the police."

**Notes: You guys need to have a little more faith in me! I promised not to abandon the story, and I'm not going to! I just got busy with school and didn't have time to write the next chapter. But now it's here, and I'm working as hard as I can to write the next one. So just please be patient with me, and I'll update again as soon as I can. :) Meanwhile, don't forget to leave a review, and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Olivia cried out in pain as Stefan threw her to the floor again.

"Where is he?" Stefan shouted angrily, whipping his belt against the counter. The buckle made a loud BANG as it hit the counter top, making her flinch. "You let him loose! How? I want to know how!"

"I didn't!" she cried, trying to scoot away from him. He whipped her across the face with the belt buckle, and she could taste blood in her mouth. "I swear, I didn't! You were with me this whole time!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, only to throw her back down, right into the counter. Olivia screamed in surprise and pain as her head hit the marble with another loud BANG, and she felt her vision begin to go spotty. In the background, she thought she could faintly hear Stefan laughing. But despite her pain, Olivia knew she had to keep fighting. If Brian was loose, then he would most certainly have called the police by now. All she needed to do was keep Stefan busy until they get there.

Stefan then grabbed her by the hair and violently yanked her to her feet, forcing her to look at him with his firm grip on her scalp. He pulled the gun from his waistband and held it to her neck, glaring at her. But Olivia's head was spinning, and the only thing keeping her from falling to her knees was Stefan's fist full of hair keeping her upright.

"I'm not going to ask you again," Stefan growled. "Where is your asshole boyfriend?"

"I told you I don't know!" she replied, disoriented and half-crying. "I don't know!"

Stefan paused a moment, but only sighed and shook his head.

"William always talked about how you were stubborn," he said grimly. "I guess that that just means that whenever I do find that prick, I'm going to serve you his head on a spike. Would you like that, Detective?"

Olivia didn't answer. She was full-on crying now; the emotional trauma of having an even worse version of Lewis returning had been enough make her vomit, but now this man was threatening to kill Brian, and she was helpless to do anything. Stefan yanked her hair again, and she cried out in both pain and despair.

"It doesn't have to be this way, you know," Stefan said, meeting her eyes. "You could just come with me, like a good girl, and no one you love will get hurt."

For a moment, the two were locked in an epic staring contest, despite Olivia's wavering consciousness. She did her best to meet his gaze bravely, but she knew that he could see the fear behind her eyes. She began to debate whether or not to go quietly-she didn't like the idea of giving him that power over her, but at the same time, what choice did she have? She couldn't allow her friends to get hurt. Suddenly, Stefan crashed his lips against hers, and as repulsive as it was, Olivia knew it was a test. If she pulled away, then he would kill Brian, as punishment for not being a "good girl." But, if she didn't react, then maybe it would be enough to show him that she was choosing to save her friends. So she stood, still as a statue as Stefan kissed her, while she fought the urge to vomit.

Suddenly, there was a bang at the window in Brian's bedroom, and Stefan's head shot up. He quickly tied Olivia's bonds to the fridge and cocked his gun, moving slowly toward the open bedroom. Olivia's heart was beating quickly; was it the police, coming to save her? Or was it Brian, foolishly coming back to try to be a hero?

She never found out.

Before Stefan could make it halfway to the bedroom, someone began beating on the front door.

"Police!" someone shouted on the other side of the door. "Open the door, now!"

Olivia watched Stefan look frantically from the door to the bedroom and back to the door, the panic unfolding on his face. But at the very same moment, both captor and captive remembered that Olivia hadn't been gagged.

"Help me!" Olivia screamed as Stefan sprinted toward her. "Hel-!"

Her cries were cut short by Stefan punching her before she could get the next word out. Her head hit the fridge, and this time the dark spots in her vision began to grow larger and larger as she slowly felt herself slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

As Brian dashed back up the fire escape, David followed closely behind.

"Brian, stop!" David ordered, reaching for his friend. His fingers brushed against Brian's arm, but that was about as close as he got before Brian quickened his pace. "That guy has a gun, and you don't even have a shirt on! How do you expect to be Olivia's knight in shining armor when you're unarmed and half naked?"

But Brian ignored him, and continued to climb. Finally they reached the landing at Brian's bedroom window, and Brian began to climb in, until David promptly pulled him back out.

"She needs me!" Brian whispered harshly, fighting his friend's grip. He knew he had to be quiet to make sure that Stefan didn't know that he was there, but that was hard to do with his friend pushing his anger. "He could be killing her right now. He could be raping her! I need to stop him."

"But you can't!" David argued. "It isn't safe for either of you!"

Brian fought back against his friend, and finally managed to pull his arm loose. But when he did, he accidentally hit the window with his elbow, making a noise that he knew was too loud for Stefan to ignore. He swore under his breath, glared at David, and began to try and jump through the window again, but David held on tightly.

"You're an idiot if you think you can take him!" David cried, but it wasn't enough. Brian wrenched himself out of his grip and tumbled into his bedroom through the window.

The detective immediately got to his feet, but when he got to the door, he heard a violent knocking at his front door.

"Alright!" the cops shouted. "We're coming in!"

Brian ran out into the hall just as soon as the cops broke through his door, but their efforts were in vain; the apartment was already empty. After assuring the police that he lived there, Brian helped them search through his living space, but neither Olivia nor Stefan were anywhere to be found. In the few short moments between a knock at the door and a bang on the window, Stefan and Olivia had somehow managed to get out without them knowing. The two had simply vanished.

**Notes: Found some extra time to write the next chapter, so here it is! I can't promise that the next update will be this prompt, but I'll do the best I can! Thanks to everyone for all of your support, and please don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (LW)

Stefan's hand was clamped tightly around Olivia's mouth as they hid under the bed in the guest room. Around them, police officers milled about, walking to and from the room, chatting and collecting evidence and remaining utterly unaware of the stowaways a few feet from them. Olivia felt her heart beating loudly against her chest as none of the of the officers thought to look under the bed, and the more time that passed, the more nauseous Olivia began to feel. In her mind, she prayed to any and all divine beings who may have been listening, begging them to have just one of officer think to look down. She prayed and prayed, and when that didn't work, she tried to will the officers to look under the bed using her mind. Staring at someone for long enough would make them uncomfortable enough to turn around and look at you, right?

_So_, she thought, _maybe if I just stare at their feet hard enough, they have to notice me._

However, the officers in the room must not have been on the same wavelength as Olivia, because none of them showed even the smallest sign of suspicion. She thought about kicking or making noise to alert them to their presence, but the gun muzzle pressed firmly into the side of her head told her that she'd be much better off staying quiet.

"This is my fucking apartment!" she heard Brian yell in the other room. "I know every square inch of it, and there's no way that they could have escaped! I'm telling you, they're still in here somewhere. I can feel it."

"I understand that you're upset, sir," a gruff voice argued politely, "but there's just no sign of them. We've searched the whole place and there's no sign of them."

_The whole place my ass_, Olivia thought bitterly.

Suddenly, she heard the gruff voice call out, and Olivia watched as all pairs of feet in the room began to file out.

_They're leaving_, she realized suddenly, her heart leaping into her throat. _Oh my God, they're leaving._

"Why is everyone leaving?" Brian demanded, as fear coursed through Olivia's body like ice water. "We're not done yet!"

"I'm sorry, I really wish I could do more. I do. But she's just not here." The voice sighed. "Please, Brian, just get some rest. I know you're upset, but David's offered you a bed until CSU is done with your apartment, and I'd recommend that you take him up on it. Just get some sleep, and I promise we'll have your apartment up and running again in no time. I know you're stressing about this, but we're doing the best we can. It's just gonna take some time."

Olivia held her breath as she heard Brian sigh in defeat.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he said. "Take care, Mitchell."

"Take care, Bry."

In a matter of seconds, everyone cleared out of the apartment, and as quickly as the cavalry had come in to her rescue, they were gone in the same instant. Stefan then waited for what felt like hours before he finally dared to drag her and himself out from under the bed. By then, the afternoon had come and gone, and night was starting to set in.

"Come on," Stefan ordered quietly, and yanked Olivia to her feet, though both of them were suffering from the stiffness of lying under a bed all day. Seeming to get his footing first, Stefan pulled on her again, this time more roughly. "Move it!"

But Olivia's heart was heavy, and her legs felt like lead when she tried to walk. Panicked thoughts raced through her mind.

_I'm gonna die. He's gonna kill me, and no ones gonna know. No one knows where I am. No one knows he's here. Oh, why didn't anyone just check under the fucking bed?!_

He grabbed his backpack from under the bed and led her into Brian's room, where he pushed opened the window began to push her through onto the fire escape.

"There, out you go," he said as she climbed slowly out. He began to come through himself, but his backpack got stuck as he started to climb out. "Here," he said, taking it off and handing it to her. "Hold this while I climb through. But don't think about trying anything funny. I've still got this gun, and I'm still just as willing to blow your fucking head-"

"HEY!"

Stefan turned around just in time to see Brian barreling toward him. Brian grabbed Stefan's shoulder and began to pull him back through the window as he shouted, "I knew it! I knew you were still here! I fucking-"

But he was cut off as Stefan grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him into the window. Brian's head hit the glass with a sickening _SMACK_. Stefan smashed Brian's head into the glass again and again, and Olivia screamed as Stefan let go of his shirt, and Brian crumpled to the floor, smearing blood on the glass as he went down.

"You killed him!" Olivia screamed, backing away from Stefan as he continued to climb out the window, continuing as if nothing had happened. "You killed him!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Stefan cried angrily, starting to reach for her as he stepped onto the fire escape. "Do you want the whole fucking neighborhood do die with your stupid boyfriend there? You've seen what happens when people get in my way, so you'd better hope that Cassidy's neighbors are a lot smarter than he was! Now give me my fucking backpack!"

He grabbed for the handle, but he jumped as a clap of thunder suddenly shook the building, and for the first time, both of then realized that it was raining. Thunder clapped again, and Stefan reached for his backpack, but when he grabbed it, Olivia just yanked on it harder, and as another thunder clap caused Stefan to loosen his grip, Olivia tore it from his grasp, only to slip on the wet metal floor of the fire escape. She fell into the old railing, which snapped under her weight. With nothing else to hold on to, Olivia felt herself falling, Stefan's backpack in her grasp, and nothing underneath her but damp, open air.

**Notes: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I took so long to update, but my life has been crazy, and it's been really hard for me to find time to write. But I've never forgotten about this story, and I'd like to thank you all for being so patient with me. I know it's incredibly frustrating to have me wait so long to update, especially since I adopted the story from someone else, but you also have to understand that I'm dealing with a lot in my life right now, and things like school and college applications and managing my health have to take first priority. But, that being said, I am working as hard as I can to keep my commitment to you guys. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it, no matter how long it takes. Haha it just make take a little bit longer than I'd like it to. :)**

**And please don't forget to leave a review! I'd love to know what you guys think about the story, and what you think is gonna happen. Who knows, you might inspire me. :) Plus, the email updates help to remind me that I have a story to get back to. Thank you for all of your kindness and patience, and Happy Holidays! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Olivia clutched the backpack to her chest as she felt the rain patter lightly against her face and skin. She didn't remember falling, but she remembered landing, and apparently so did her body. Despite having landed on a filthy mattress rested carefully on the dumpster below, her right hip hurt like Hell where she'd landed on it, and every time she tried to move, pain shot through her upper body and gave her a headache. However, when she heard the clanging overhead of someone scrambling down the fire escape, she knew she had no choice but to move. Against her body's protests, she pushed herself up, and with the help of her renewed adrenaline rush, she carefully climbed out of the dumpster and began to run. Well, at least, she tried to run. The pain in her hip made it impossible for her to put any more pressure on her leg than it took to speed walk.

Suddenly, she heard yelling above her, and she heard the unmistakable sound of a gun going off and a bullet whizzing past her head. She didn't dare turn around for fear of seeing her pursuer right behind her, but kept moving, hoping that someone might see her and help her out. However, as she made her way out of the alley and down the street, she realized that help might be hard to come by in this part of town. Unfortunately, when Brian had gone apartment shopping, he hadn't thought about what kind of neighborhood he'd wanted to live in once he'd actually bought a place. So, naturally, Brian had bought a nice apartment for a cheap price in the dirtiest, shittiest part of town. When she'd had her gun on her, Olivia hadn't had much of a problem visiting him here, but now that she was alone, injured, and unarmed in the dead of night with a kidnapper/possible murderer chasing after her, she began to question Brian's competency in purchasing real estate.

"Get back here you bitch!" Stefan screamed, firing his gun again. This time, Olivia forced herself to break into a sprint, and though her body screamed at her more loudly than Stefan did, she forced herself to keep going, reminding herself that whatever she felt now would be nothing compared to what Stefan would do to her if he caught her.

Suddenly, just as she turned a corner, Olivia felt herself being yanked into a narrow side alley, where a man with a strong grip kept one hand clamped over her mouth while he wrapped his other arm around her torso, keeping her arms that were still clutching the backpack against her chest. Olivia felt panic wash over her like white fire in her veins, but didn't move, silently trying to decide who she'd be better off fighting back against. Should she fight back against this man and undoubtedly make herself known to Stefan? Or should she take the chance and see if she could fight off this man once Stefan was out of earshot? As she heard Stefan's footsteps grow closer, a feeling of dread began to wash over her at the thought of being at his mercy again, and she silently decided to take her chances with the stranger who'd just grabbed her. At least then she could possibly talk him into letting her go. In this part of town, no one was innocent, and chances were good that she could convince this new man to let her go in exchange for her promise to turn the other way on some petty crime he'd committed in the past. Sure, it went against her conscience, but at this point she valued her life much more than she valued turning in some bum for a petty misdemeanor.

"Don't speak," the man whispered in an old, broken but surprisingly friendly voice as Stefan got closer. "I'm helpin' you."

Well, that was different.

Olivia nodded quietly, and the man released her. They both held their breath as Stefan passed, and Olivia sent up a silent prayer of thanks to whatever divine being was listening that he didn't turn and see them hiding in the shadow of the alley. After a few minutes, the man reached his head out and looked around, then took a few steps out to make sure that Olivia's pursuer was gone. Satisfied, the man, homeless, as Olivia now realized, returned to their spot in the alley and gave her a wide, yellow-toothed grin.

"I dunno who you pissed off, miss," he said in a cracked voice, "but I've been in some sticky situations in my day, and it seemed like you were in one."

"You have no idea," Olivia breathed gratefully. "That guy held me captive in my boyfriend's apartment all day, and I only got away by falling 6 floors from a fire escape onto a dirty mattress in a dumpster. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come along."

The man's eyes grew so wide they looked like porcelain dinner plates, and his dirty white eyebrows seemed to fly to the top of his head. "You don't say!" he cried. "I'd assumed you just owed him money or somethin' like that."

Olivia shook her head. "I wish it was that simple."

She suddenly grimaced as her hip politely reminded her of her injury by sending a sharp spasm of pain up the right side of her body, this time more intensely than before.

"I have to get to a hospital," she said softly, lifting up the corner of her shirt to see her quickly swelling hip. "And I need to call someone. I need to call Bry—" She stopped suddenly, remembering seeing him drop lifelessly to the ground after being slammed into his apartment window. She pushed her grief to the back of her head and desperately fought back tears, reminding herself that he could still be alive, and that the sooner she got herself help, the sooner she could get back help to him too. "I need to call my friends." She looked at her new friend sheepishly. "I don't suppose you have a phone on you, do you?"

The man shrugged, holding up his dirty gloved hands to emphasize his lack of a cellular device.

"Unfortunately, no," he smiled, "but the rain has stopped, so you can probably see if you have one in your nifty backpack there."

The backpack! She'd totally forgotten about Stefan's backpack! She gingerly dropped to her knees and began to rifle through it, pulling out anything she saw that might help.

"Water bottle, duct tape, bandana…" Olivia listed things as she pulled them out, setting them on the ground as her new friend watched with wide, curious eyes. Suddenly, her hand closed around something leather-bound, and Olivia found herself face-to-face with Stefan's journal. "Oh, God…"

"What's that you've got there?" the man asked innocently. "You're actin' like it's gonna bite you."

Olivia didn't say anything, but began to silently flip through the pages, afraid to read what Lewis had been detailing about her. In her hands was a trove of information that before, she might have jumped off a bridge to be able to read just so that she could use it as evidence against Lewis. But now, it felt heavy in her hands as the memories of her with Lewis filled her head and began to mentally weight her down. She'd worked hard to move past her experiences with Lewis, and she wasn't sure that she was willing to relive them, especially through Lewis's eyes.

"Find the phone yet?"

Right. The phone.

Olivia searched the bag through and through, but there was no sign of a phone. Even after searching through every pocket, the most helpful thing she found was Stefan's large, expensive-looking wallet.

"Of course, no phone," she sighed. As the rain began to start again, Olivia zipped the backpack shut and slung it over her shoulder, using the wall as a brace to push herself back to her feet. "By the way, I totally forgot to ask for your name."

"Stan," the old man grinned, shaking her hand. "And you are...?"

"Olivia," she smiled, deciding not to mention the "detective" part yet. "So, any chance you can point me to a hospital?"

Stan beamed. "You bet! I'll even take you there. It's really not far."

He held out his arm for her and let her use him as a human crutch the whole way to the hospital, and she was glad for it, because even with his help, by the time they reached the hospital she could hardly stand. But Stan had helped take her mind off of her pain by telling her stories about his life. She learned that he was an Italian immigrant who came to New York when he was 6 years old, and that he'd served for 8 years in the US military overseas before falling ill and returning home to hard times.

"I can't say I never did no one wrong in my life, but I can say I never killed nobody, even in all my years of military service," he said proudly. "If nothin' else, I can be proud o' that. I served my country and no one had to die at my hands for it."

He told her about his dream of opening a bakery in New York, but that after his brief stint in gambling and losing all of his money to debt and divorce, that dream was pretty much gone, especially at his age. He told her about his family and his travels and his passions, and when they reached the doors of the hospital, Olivia was almost reluctant to go, she wanted to hear the rest of his story so badly. Luckily for her, Stan insisted on staying with her in the hospital, and after she'd left a message on Cragen's phone, gotten her x-rays, and was put up in a hospital room, Stan pulled up a comfy chair right next to her bed, insisting that he had to stay there until he knew she was going to be okay.

"I've gotta make sure that that punk doesn't come back, after all!" he said, smiling. "If he comes after ya again I'm gonna hafta lay him out!" He held up his fist boldly.

"Thank you," Olivia laughed. "Honestly, Stan, I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me. If you hadn't stepped in and helped me, I don't even want to think about what would be happening to me right now." After thinking for a moment, she reached across the bed to Stefan's backpack, pulling out Stefan's wallet and handing Stan all of the cash inside, which she estimated to be about $2,000. "Stan, I want you to take this money and live the life you've dreamed of living. I know this won't cover everything, but hopefully it can help get you started." He tried to refuse, but she closed his hand around the money. "Once my friends get here, I'll have my own wallet, and then I'll take you shopping to buy a new tuxedo for job interviews, and I'll put you up in an apartment and help you buy all of the groceries you like. You just have to promise me that you won't gamble this money away."

With tears in his eyes, Stan nodded earnestly. "You're a good lady, Miss Olivia." He hugged her gently, careful not to hurt her newly bandaged hip. He wiped his eyes and sniffled, a new sense of joy building up inside of him. "Now you get some rest, and I'll watch over you until your friends get here."

Olivia nodded gratefully and closed her eyes, allow sleep to envelop her for the first time in what seemed like forever. However, downstairs, a black, plate-less sedan had parked outside and a tall man closely resembling a notorious, now dead convict strode into the hospital lobby, flashing a charming smile at the receptionist sitting at the desk.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked politely, looking up from her computer monitor at the approaching figure.

"Yes, actually, my sister was just committed here and I was hoping I could pay her a visit."

"Of course! What's her name?"

Stefan smiled wickedly. "Olivia Benson."

**Notes: Hi everyone! Sorry I took so long to update but I hope the longer chapter makes up for it. I'm working really hard to update as fast as I can, so even though it may take me a long time to update sometimes, please know that this story is always on my mind! I haven't forgotten about it, it's just taken me a long time to work up the energy to write again. The past couple of months have been hard and I've had neither the time nor the energy to even consider writing again. So, that being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd love to hear your feedback! I've got big ideas for what's coming up and I'm excited for you all to see it. :) So please, continue to be your wonderful, patient, supportive selves and I'll talk to you guys again soon! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Well, Miss Olivia," the doctor announced, entering the room with a couple of x-ray pictures in her hand, "you're one very lucky lady." She held Olivia's x-ray photos up to the light, showing her patient the crack in her fractured hip bone. "I don't know how you did it, but you fell from a 6-story fire escape into a dumpster and came out with only a fractured hip and a few cuts and bruises."

Olivia just smiled and shrugged. "Luck, I guess, and maybe a bit of divine interventio

The doctor laughed and nodded. "Well, that being said, a fractured hip bone is pretty serious. I want you to stay off of that leg as much as you can, which means crutches or maybe a wheelchair if you can manage it. No more walking, running, or falling off of buildings. I consider it a miracle that you even made it here, especially on foot."

"Well, Stan helped with that one," Olivia smiled, nodding her head at the happy homeless man sitting beside her bed. "Without him, I'd still be out on the street."

"Well then I guess it was luck and a guardian angel that got you here," the doctor said, giving a friendly nod to Stan. She began to pack up her photos. "Your friend Cragen called us back a little bit ago, by the way. He says he'll be here within the next 15 minutes. He also says he has yet to hear back about your boyfriend, but he'll let you know the minute he hears something."

"Thank you, Dr. Perez," Olivia breathed, a feeling of relief washing over her. It was almost over. She was almost safe.

"I'll be back in a little while with your prescription," Dr. Perez smiled, closing the door behind her. "Just breathe easy, Olivia. You're almost home."

As she closed the door behind her, Stan stood up nervously.

"Miss Olivia, if it's okay with you, I really have to use the John," he said sheepishly. "I've been trying to hold it in until your friend got here, but I really just can't hold it anymore. I won't be more than 5 minutes, I promise you. I'll be right back."

"Go ahead, Stan," Olivia smiled warmly. "I'll be here when you get back."

Stan smiled gratefully and flew out of the room, determined to return as quickly as he could. While he was gone, Olivia decided that it might be a good idea to investigate what was left of Stefan's backpack. She reached across the bed and pulled it closer, pulling out first his journal and then his wallet. But, thinking about it, Olivia set the journal off to the side, deciding that she wasn't quite ready to read its contents yet. She picked up his wallet instead and opened it, pulling out his driver's license. But, as she examined it, she realized that it wasn't Stefan's license at all. It belonged to a man named Daniel Holmes, who had long, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She rummaged through the wallet some more and found more cards registered to Daniel Holmes, and began to feel a pang of guilt for giving Stan money from a wallet she now realized had been stolen. She pushed that guilt to the back of her head, however; once she found Daniel, she decided, she would reimburse him for the money, and the plan made her feel better. Plus, this Daniel guy seemed like a reasonable guy. Surely once she explained the situation, he would agree that she'd done the right thing.

"Like what you see?"

Olivia's blood turned to ice in her veins.

"How did you get in here?" she whispered, her vocal cords closing up.

"The nice lady at the front desk let me in," Stefan grinned behind her, propping his head up in his hands with his elbows resting on the top of her bed. "Once she told me your room, I waited till you and the old man where dozing off and hid in this closet behind you. Then, all I had to do was wait." He gazed lazily at the wallet in her hands. "Daniel's a nice looking guy, huh? Well, he was, at least. I cut off his pretty face and threw it into the Hudson after robbing his house and banging his wife. Rich guys just seem to have it all, and none of them deserve it." He leaned his face in close to hers until his nose was touching her ear. "I wish you hadn't run from me, Olivia. You could've just stayed put and let me pick you up, and then we could have been on our way quickly and quietly, just like civilized adults. But you just _had _to run off, and now I'm gonna have to punish you." His lips were almost touching her ear now as he whispered, "And you have _no_ idea what I'm capable of."

Olivia flinched violently at his touch, but couldn't move more than that. Her mind was racing and her heart was beating out of her chest, but she couldn't move. She was frozen with fear, and it made her feel sick to her stomach. She quickly looked to where her emergency button should be, but it was nowhere to be found.

Stefan followed her gaze. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you want this?" he asked smugly, holding up the button. He watched the color drain out of her face. "Yeah, I took the liberty of taking the batteries out for you. I didn't think you'd need 'em since you won't be raising an alarm."

He tossed the button into her lap, but she only stared at it, feeling defeated. Satisfied, Stefan began to collect his things, putting his wallet back into his backpack but pausing at the journal.

"You haven't read anything, have you?" he asked, holding it up for her to see. Olivia only managed a small shake of her head. "Good." He placed the journal into his backpack and zipped it closed. "I wouldn't want you reading any spoilers."

At this point Olivia felt as though she was going to vomit. The morphine had made her sluggish, and as she glanced around the room, trying to find a means of escape, her thoughts only became cloudier than they were before. She felt as though her body and thoughts were fighting through a sea of mud. She desperately searched for anything she could use as a weapon to fight him off, but there was nothing. Plus, even if she could've found a weapon, she would've been hard pressed to break free long enough to get up and grab it. Neither Stefan nor her fractured hip bone would let her get up from that bed, so she was essentially useless. Her body had betrayed her, and she was forced to watch helplessly as he approached her monitors.

"Well, since the doctor says you shouldn't put any weight on your leg, so I guess that means you can't walk out of here with me." He looked over her medical instruments curiously, his gaze resting on the machine pumping morphine into her arm. "I guess that means I'll have to carry you, huh? But I can't trust you to not fight me while I pick you up, so I guess that means you'll have to be sleeping." He pulled a plastic pouch out of his pocket, and Olivia didn't need to read the label to know that it was anesthesia. She felt her lunch rise up into the back of her throat as he removed the morphine pouch from the instrument and replaced it with the pouch of anesthesia. "Don't worry," he smiled, "I dated an anesthesiologist in college who taught me all about this stuff. I'll only give you enough to make sure that you have a nice nap all the way back to my house."

Olivia searched frantically for a way out, and her gaze rested on the needle in her arm. If she could pull it out in time, she thought, maybe she still had chance. But Stefan was quicker. Just as she reached to pull the needle out, he grabbed her wrists and shoved her back against the bed, pinning her wrists against the mattress next to her head. Olivia's nerves finally kicked in and she began to struggle, but it was too late. She felt the warm thickness of the anesthesia flow through her body, conquering her adrenaline and panic in one fell swoop.

"Good night, sweet princess," Stefan cooed, watching her eyelids droop. He roughly pressed his lips against hers and smiled, knowing that the last thing she would feel before falling asleep would be the panic and anxiety of not being able to fight back while Stefan did whatever he wanted to her unconscious body. "I'll see you when you wake."

Just as he began to lift her from the bed, however, Stan returned to the room, and immediately began to raise an alarm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the old man demanded, rolling up his sleeves. "Get away from her!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Stefan cried, using one of his most winning smiles. "I'm Olivia's friend! Craven! I'm Craven!"

"That's not his name!" Stan cried. "You're that mug who was chasing her last night! You almost killed her!"

Stefan's fake smile vanished and he put Olivia's limp body back onto the bed. He watched Stan's face shift from anger to concern.

"What did you do to her?" Stan cried, rushing to her side and trying to shake her awake. "Miss Olivia, wake up! That bloke is back! Olivia, wake up!" Getting no response, he turned back to Stefan, all of his anger renewed. "What the hell did you do?!"

"That's none of your concern," Stefan spat. Without warning, he grabbed the old man and threw him against the wall. He heard the satisfying sound of Stan's head cracking against the wall, and watched the old man's body fall limply to the floor. He stopped himself from smirking; cockiness would get him killed, just like Lewis. He had to be quick. He had to move. There was no time for him to revel in his victory yet. Craven or whatever his name was would be there soon, and any time he spent patting himself on the back would mean that he was that much closer to being caught.

He quickly returned to the bed and removed Olivia's bed robe, preparing to put her outside clothes back on. His fingers worked quickly to redress her, but he did give himself small moments where his fingers lingered slightly longer on her breast when putting on her bra or resting lightly between her thighs when putting her pants back on. But that was all he gave himself; only small moments. One thing that Lewis had never had was self-restraint, and Stefan knew better than to let himself get carried away too early. Plus, if he did too much too early, especially while she was unconscious and couldn't feel it, then it would take the fun out of their activities later. Stefan silently congratulated himself on his foresight as he propped a fully-dressed Olivia into a wheel-chair and began to wheel her down the hallway. What a clever convict he was, much smarter than Lewis. Lewis could never have gotten away with this scheme, let alone as quickly or efficiently as Stefan had. Stefan was by far the superior mind, and he reminded himself of it as he pulled out of the parking lot in his black sedan just as three police cruisers entered. He took a moment to watch a bald, older man, and petite blonde, and a strong-looking Latino detective with dark hair burst from their cruisers and rush into the hospital. Stefan smiled to himself. They were all too late.

What a smart criminal he was, he thought to himself as he drove away. So smart. So clever. So much better than Lewis.


End file.
